


Nightmare

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nightmare that wouldn't end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd Place Drabble/Double Drabble - 2009 Torino Awards

It was a nightmare that wouldn't end. It played out over and over in his mind. Metal scraping on metal. A barrage of gunfire, bullets ripping through glass and metal... and flesh.

Pavement wet with blood, lots of it; the precious fluid seeping out between his fingers, despite his hands frantically trying to hold back the flow.

What followed was confused, disjointed, and blurry: fellow officers swarmed around them, paramedics barked out cryptic words to each other, the mad dash to the hospital. But the last image Hutch had of his unconscious partner, disappearing behind swinging doors, was burned into his brain with a clarity that he knew would never fade.

He lifted his eyes upward, looking for something: mercy, forgiveness, answers that wouldn't come. A miracle, maybe. It was probably too much to ask for, but he'd have given anything, done anything; crawled on his hands and knees and fucking _begged_ if it would have done any good.

But all he could do was wait. He waited and watched the machines that kept his friend alive. He hoped and breathed in tandem with the artificial rise and fall of Starsky's chest. Waited and hoped for the nightmare to end.


End file.
